User talk:MicroSnipe
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Utu (NBZP) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Multivac'sEntropicDilemma (Talk) 19:51, March 6, 2011 Small Talk Ugh... I want to get back into the game, but part of me is afraid I won't be able to... By the way, have you colored that picture of Utu yet? I'd still really like to see how you imagine him to look like. Ckmc 23:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but at this point we all might have trouble getting back into it. :P Oh, okay. ckmc (talk) 17:53, 10/8/2011 17:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) TDC made him, so I can't take any credit. :P However, it is pretty close to how I imagine Salamander to look like. I just wish I could find a good artist whose style I like to draw Salamander for me. Of course, with BZP down, finding someone like that has been a bit difficult... ckmc (talk) 18:07, 10/8/2011 18:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Salamander realized that Utu had already been injured prior to the start of the fight, and decided that he wanted a rematch later on to compensate. That meant keeping Utu from dying, which he saw as likely to happen if Utu went untreated. ckmc (talk) 18:48, 10/8/2011 18:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I remember that. I guess he was really busy... ckmc (talk) 19:12, 10/8/2011 19:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) That's good to hear. THE BZPRPG just wouldn't be the same without good ol' Friar Tuck. :P ckmc (talk) 00:11, 10/12/2011 00:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) New Character Hi MicroSnipe, I don't know if you remember but back when BZpower was up we were discussing my new character who also had a mark. I was wondering if could continue the discussion here. --Toa Onarax 01:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Great. Here's his profile Name: Salvinn Gender: Male Species: Vortixx Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, joins sides based on hope felt. Currently against Xa-Koro Appearance: Tall and slim. Has a black under armor, with a dark green over layer, and light green highlights. All of which are designed to help blend in the tops of trees. On his right arm, which is usually covered by the bracer he wears for shooting, is a pulsing green Xa-Kuta Mark. Weapon: Bow and Arrow, he shoots with his left hand. Powers: Like Utu (big thanks to MicroSnipe for letting me use his Marks) Salvinn also has a Mark. However in contrast to Utu, Salvinn's Mark is one of hope. The polar opposite of fear. Also like Utu, Salvinn, has no idea how he got the Mark. This Mark increases his strength, agility, and marksmanship when he is around hope. It also lowers those things when around fear. Personality: Jovial and Carefree Biography: Salvinn woke up in the middle of a forest one day not knowing how he got there, or he was. Soon after waking he stumbled upon a poor village, which upon entering activated the mark on his arm. He charged out of the village, shot down a Xa-Koro Caravan, and give the money to the villagers. This filled them with hope, thus filling him with power. He soon realized this was an easy way to gain hope, and became a sort of Robin Hood to the people. Weakness: He craves the feeling of hope like a drug. Side effects are that he weakens when around fear, or when going for long periods without hope, too long and he could enter a comatose state. Tell me if there is anything you want me to change. --Toa Onarax 17:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah he can't control the mark. Will fix the profile, also if the mods don't allow it I'll just make him a Toa without an element. --Toa Onarax 18:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Utu Do you mind me asking if you've decided exactly how Utu (and therefore perhaps by extension Salvinn) actually got his mark? What you told me was something I meant to ask, but I just want to mention that it was Ghosthands who made the post able not me. --Toa Onarax 00:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Argh - sorry - forgot my sig again. Sorry :L Ok. I just happen to have the perfect character... -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 07:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If you do, then I'd be happy to provide said Xa-Kuta experimenter... It would be just like Wolverine and Stryker! (Apologies if you don't like X-Men) -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) BZPower is BACK! :D I'm coming back... Although, we will have to wait for them to RECREATE THE TOPICS. Dang it, I hate waiting. :P Never mind, you just have to search for the topics. :P